


your touch like fire and my kiss to soothe it

by natcat5



Series: Dark Month 2014 [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Aged up characters, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, dark month 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natcat5/pseuds/natcat5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steam curls up from wherever they’re pressed together, Sayaka’s water to Kyouko’s fire. The healing waters to the flames that have only ever known how to draw pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your touch like fire and my kiss to soothe it

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Dark Month 2014- Prompt: Rough sex- biting/scratching/hair pulling, etc.

**2\. Rough sex- biting/scratching/hair pulling, etc.**

Her bruising kisses feel like flame on her skin, and she arches, heat surging through her wherever her partner’s lips touch. Sweat and saliva sizzling, smoke curling up from where her fingertips caress.

Kyouko smiles, baring her single fang, and follows her smouldering hot touch with a nip, playful, but still drawing blood. Steam curls up from wherever they’re pressed together, Sayaka’s water to Kyouko’s fire. The healing waters to the flames that have only ever known how to draw pain

 _Eternal damnation,_ Kyouko had said with a grin that didn’t reach her eyes, _Heresay and blasphemy. A life of deceit and sin. A oneway ticket to the hottest place around._

Sayaka had told her not to be such a defeatist, and wasn’t the God that Kyouko’s family had worshipped a merciful one? Forgiveness was supposed to be his big thing, wasn’t it?

 _You need to be deserving of forgiveness. It’s not a damn free for all,_ Kyouko had replied with a snort. She’d then turned away and begun viciously tearing apart a sandwich, ignoring any attempts Sayaka made to continue the conversation.

Kyouko thinks she runs hot, thinks her touch burns because she’s damned. Because she turned her devout father into a sinner and caused his message to be twisted and deceived him by bringing him followers through magic. Kyouko thinks she runs hot because nothing but fire awaits her, and so far, Sayaka hasn’t been able to convince her otherwise. They argue each other into a standstill until they stop speak entirely. Either they part, to fume silently for the next few days. Or they fall into one another, and give up on talking as a means of communication.

Kyouko pulls at Sayaka’s hair, nipping continuously at the area around her collarbone and rolling one nipple under fingers that are too rough, too demanding. Trying to prove a point. Trying to prove that she’s rough and jagged and that she hurts what she touches, even in an act of love.

But Sayaka surges up to meet her, her quick healing soothing over reddened skin, closing the small bitemarks. Her hands are cool and her touch flows like water, running up Kyouko’s sides and down her legs. Caressing the inside of her thighs and rubbing between them, cool and soothing.

Kyouko bites her bottom lip as they kiss, and Sayaka digs her nails into the other girl’s shoulder in irritation, hiking her fingers up into Kyouko’s vagina a little rougher than necessary. The redhead laughs at the break in Sayaka’s patience, and peppers her face in soft, mocking kisses, leaving behind smears of red from the blood of Sayaka’s lip. She rocks onto her fingers, making a pleased sound and pulling at Sayaka’s hair again, her other hand kneading at her breast.

It’s hot, burning, and Sayaka hisses at the touch, but does not flinch away. She leans forward to pull Kyouko’s earlobe into her mouth. A sensitive area; and the redhead squeaks, then gasps, back arching as her hips roll into Sayaka’s hand. Heat surges through her body, and Sayaka’s skin burns wherever Kyouko’s touches it. It hurts, but she doesn’t shy away, calling up the cool waters within her to combat the encroaching fire.

Licking the shell of her ear makes Kyouko go lax, eyes fluttering and mouth falling open, and Sayaka takes the opportunity to escape the grip she has on her hair, dropping her head down to suck one of Kyouko’s breasts into her mouth.

Her entire body spasms and the sound she makes is loud, almost a wail. She refinds her grip on Sayaka’s hair and humps up desperately into her fingers, her other hand gripping tight at her shoulder. Sayaka’s touch is cool, not too cold, but smooth and soft, and the gentleness, even while she grips hard at her hip, undoes Kyouko.

She shudders, and makes a keening sound, hips bucking upwards and body quivering. Sayaka lifts her head and smirks, before capturing Kyouko’s lips in a kiss, firm, but with no teeth.

The argument will continue tomorrow. Will continue for as long as their semi-immortal lives as magical girls do. But for now, this, their bodies pressed together and steam curling in the air between them, is enough.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of fun to write. kinda cheesy though


End file.
